Skype Date
by GleekAmber
Summary: Rachel is a little skeptical of using the internet for more interaction with Finn...what she doesnt expect is that she might be a little more turned on by the idea...


Rachel had always been very anti-social, especially with all things electronic. Her fathers had always told her that it would just cause her more drama and it was a waste of time. But she liked to think "Hey...maybe having drama couldn't be_ SO_ bad right?" She laid down on her bed in the darkness of her room, sliding open her pink bedazzled laptop, a flash of light hitting her eyes. Her fingers traced across the soft pad moving the small star cursor over to the program called "Skype". Kurt had introduced it to her before, but she never really listened to him when he told her how amazing it was, especially when you're talking to someone you care about. ie: Blaine on nights when they weren't together.

She hadn't talked to Finn about it until the night before when they were curled up on the couch watching "A Cinderella Story" while she ranted about how stupid the whole "online dating" thing was and how she didn't really partake in any of those types of trends, well besides texting...at least she knew who she was talking to and it was on her own terms. He looked down at her curled in his arms, her head laid affectionately across his chest. "I honestly don't think it's ALL bad Rach...it can be.." he curled his trademark half smile "...fun" he kissed the top of her head trying to reassure her that the internet wasn't some kind of demon ready to unleash anything evil on her.

"Fun? what is so intriguing about being on the internet?" she cooed into his warm broad muscles that flexed as he responded softly, not wanting to wake her dads. "Well a lot of things...there's um por- um i mean there's..." he licks his lips nervously trying to get the image of her naked on his bed laced in a white bed sheet out of his mind "there's Skype...it's like this webcam chatting thing you can use when you're far apart..." he shrugged lightly gazing down at her as his hands trailed her lower back. She nuzzled him as her chin tilted upwards to lock eyes with him "Skype?...Kurt's already tried to get me signed on to that and..."she pauses "I'm not sure i'd be any good at it.." she shifted her head back down looking straight ahead as Hilary duff began to spout on about water and droughts to her male lead...Chad Michael Murray, not at all amused with his fame. "Any good at it?" he asked curiously.

"It's just a webcam Rach...all you have to do is be yourself...it's not that hard.." he started to challenge her a little, trying to get her to agree to sign onto this program he'd been honestly waiting for her to jump on "I thought Rachel Berry liked a challenge?" he smirked down at her. She rushed her head back up to him pulling out of his grip leaning on her knees "Rachel Berry does like a challenge! You don't believe in me?" he faces her and cups her cheeks in his hands, his thumb rubbing along her jawline. "I believe in you more than i believe in myself baby...Let's try it out and see if we like it..if not then we can stop anytime...ok?" She pursed her lips shifting her eyes from his lips to his eyes "Ok then...we can try it...but if i don't like it then we stop alright?" he nods and leans his nose to hers curling his smile back "anything you want babe" he closes the distance and pushes her lightly against the couch kissing her warm lips, a giggle bubbling into his mouth.

She snaps her head out of the memory and shifts back to the screen in front of her. Her finger hesitates to the blue icon with a big "S" in the middle and clicks it opening up the account Kurt helped her make a few hours earlier. She had promised Finn that they'd try it out together, later at night so they could have some alone time. Rachel adjusts her hair and her "Finn" necklace to face the screen in an orderly fashion, wanting to look her best for him, even if he'd seen her earlier that day. This was the first time they were interacting with each other without being in the same room. She adjusts her webcam as she clicks "Video call" like Kurt had instructed her to, Finn's face appearing on her screen in an instant.

"Rach? can you see me?" he asks moving his own webcam to show his upper chest. "Yeah i can see you...and your cowboy sheets" she giggled to ease the tension she was strewing up already "Can you see me?"He nods with a large smile into the camera "Oh yeah i can definitely see you babe..." he licks his lips "You look even cuter through a camera...if that's even possible." he chuckles holding the laptop on his chest. She bites her lower lip giggling with him, unable to wipe the stupid smile from her face. "Well thank you Finn...i must say this is really fun.." He shakes his head looking at her "I told you there was nothing to worry about...it's the same thing we do every night...but it's just a bit different that's all" he shrugs his shoulders "So what are you doin?" he asks trying to make this into a more interactive conversation.

She looks around her dark room, her pink lamp lit on her nightstand "Um not much...just kinda sitting here in the dark with my Gold Star PJ's on..." she giggles " what about you?" He grins at her catching a look at her ensemble as best he could. "Same. Just trying to get to a new level on COD...i still haven't gotten past level 2..." he groans tossing his controller to the floor "But nothing about that..i wanna talk to my girl...i miss you" he admits with a soft pout. She melts, her eyes widening at the screen. "Aww i miss you too baby...but you did see me less than 4 hours ago...isn't that what this thing is supposed to do? Make us not miss each other?" she tilts her head scooting down to curl herself in the covers. He watches her move the camera as she shifts into her sheets.

" Yeah i guess so...but just seeing you on the tiny screen makes me wish i was there with you more...curled in my arms" he closes his eyes envisioning her tiny body encompassed in his. "hmm that sounds rather nice.." she coos closing her eyes along with him. "what would we do though?" she feels herself get warmer just at the thought of being in his arms, spread across her large bed. He shifts his eyes open seeing the smile on her face, getting a hint he should talk a bit more "Well...we could snuggle together and watch Grease...and maybe i could sneak a few kisses in between.." he grins at her opening his eyes bringing the camera closer to his face. She inhales softly envisioning this all in her mind. "where would you kiss me?" she presses. "Well..." he groans softly shifting beneath his rather thick comforter tossing it off to release the heat he'd started construing. "First i'd kiss you on your lips...then maybe shift along to your neck...until your shirt stops me..." he grins licking his lips hungrily. Her body moves beneath her sheets, crossing her legs to stop herself from tingling. "what if i took the shirt off?" he puffs out a rather loud breath nodding his head into the camera..."That might be more helpful for me..." he looks right at her as she bites her lower lip to tease him, she knew what that did to him.

"Would you like me to show you what it might look like?" she grinned leaning back up. His breath caught in his throat, realizing this was turning a little more heated than he thought. "U-um...i-i wouldn't complain...i m-mean if you want too.." she leans all the way up setting the laptop down grinning softly at him while her hands reached down to the hem of her shirt pulling it ever so slowly past her shoulders until it was all the way off, exposing her pale pink lace bra. He swears that the tightness in his Pajama pants might have just killed him just by the image that was across his computer screen. Rachel was so much better than porn.

He clears his throat nodding at her with a small grin. "You're so beautiful Rachel.." he sputters out watching the contours of her body rise and fall as she took in each breath. She smiled at him, feeling oddly comfortable with him even though they'd seen each other with their shirts off...the only thing he hadn't seen her without was...her bra. Her mind raced with the thought of being completely nude from the waist up, the thrill coursing through her body. "This bra has actually been bugging me alot tonight...would you mind if i took it off as well?" she grinned at him waiting for a reaction. He swears he just heard her say she wanted to take off her bra...but he wasn't sure "You w-want to um..take off your b-bra?" he stutters completely shocked at her suggestion, he was just thankful for her taking off her top for him like this but..._her bra too?_

On the inside he was jumping up and down, thinking about how lucky he was to have such an amazing girlfriend, but he responds in a husky growl. "Only if you want to babe...i'm not going to object...p-please..?" he asks with a soft whine. She bites her lower lip hard as her hands reach back again unclasping the buttons on her brazier, letting it fall at the last clasp.

She sat there for a minute letting him absorb the sight of her, a little nervous; this was her first time exposing this much of herself to him. His lower half definitely is throbbing just at the sight of Rachel like this...he swears he cant even speak but he does anyway. "R-rach...you're perfect.." he sighs contently. She smiles with satisfaction taking her hands to cover her nipples shyly "N-no...don't hide them...You look absolutely beautiful...i wish i was there right now so i could suck on them..." his eyes widen as he realized what he just said. "shit shit shit Hudson...you're not supposed to tell her that. SHUT. UP."

Before he can respond she starts rubbing them in small circles, moaning coming from out of his speakers. "hmm your lips sucking on them would be nice.." she closes her eyes biting back another soft whimper. He runs his hands down to his jeans out of sight of the camera, shoving them past his zipper rubbing himself to her rhythm "Y-yeah..?" He grins as his movements match hers never taking his eyes away from the camera "i might bite at them too...b-but id make sure to sooth it with my tongue so i don't hurt you.." he puffs out small breaths finally taking his erection in his hands stroking himself softly.

She throws her head back pinching her nipples as she lets out a louder moan. "Hmmm F-finn...k-keep taking.." she tilts her head up to watch him from the corner of her eye, not wanting him to see her free hand to reach past her pajama pants, past her silk panties cupping herself, needing to feel some sort of release. He watches her hand leave one of her breasts, his mind wondering where it was go-..."Oh god Hudson...whatever you do..don't. stop. talking." he stutters as his grunts became more visible through his speakers "I wish i was t-there to touch you...and i don't mean your breasts..." he grins. "We all know that i've done that..." he lets out a hoarse chuckle, taking his tip between his fingers pinching it to allow some of the warmth to escape him.

She feels another moan bubble in her throat as her finger slides into her heat teasing her swollen clit. "F-finn..." she whimpers a little louder "I-i'm touching myself...a-and i need you to keep talking.." Her confirmation allows him to be honest too "Me too babe...i-im so close.." he grunts stroking himself a little faster. "Babe...i want to touch you so bad...so bad i cant even control myself right now.." he shuts his eyes tossing his head against his headboard.

She closes her eyes too while she slides in a second finger pumping them both in and out as her other hand continues to rub her breast pinching her nipple. "S-same here baby...  
>j-just o-one minute...k-keep going.." He feels stressed out, trying to keep himself worked up and try and get her to keel off the edge "oh baby i would crawl beneath your legs and push those fingers away and let me finish you off.. " he sighs as he feels himself about to climax. Her body tenses up beneath her fingers, clenching around them tightly "F-finn i-im..." she shuts her eyes as her lower half unclenches and releases hard onto her hand, spilling onto her now soiled sheets. "O-oh baby...i-i came..." she tries to regain her breath to sputter out complete sentences.<p>

"That felt s-so so good Finn...a-are you close?" she asks, concerned for his own satisfaction. He nods his head looking into the camera to get another good look at her "baby...im...god!" he arches his back, thrusting himself into his hand. He closes his eyes imagining her fall over the edge, allowing himself to spill his load into his hand. "oh...Rach...w-wow..." his head tilts up with a soft grin on his face "That was by far the best orgasm i've ever had...thanks baby..i hope that you felt just as good as i did.." he reaches over cleaning himself off with a tissue sitting back up. She grabs her travel sized tissues in her nightstand cleaning her own hand off. "Oh i most definitely felt just as good as you did..." she grins back at him licking her lips with a proud smirk. _"I think i'm going to like this site..."_


End file.
